Sisters Forever
by MusicMuse98
Summary: Elsa and Anna were extremely close until Elsa disappeared at the age of seven. Fifteen years later, Anna is a police officer specializing in the abductions of young girls. A lead pertaining to a seemingly irrelevant case brings Anna to the last place she ever expected to be: in her sister's arms. The two sisters must work together to evade their captors. Modern AU/No Incest
1. Preface

**A/N This is my first attempt at FanFiction in a really long time. I tried once long ago and it did not turn out as well as I expected it to. Because of this I would appreciate it if people tried to refrain from leaving hurtful or degrading reviews, although I would love to hear constructive criticism. This idea has been lingering in my mind for a while and when I saw Frozen, it seemed to fit the storyline perfectly. I'm not exactly sure where I am going with this story, but hopefully I'll stick with it and finish it. **

When Anna first looked into the dimly lit room, she saw nothing, but upon further inspection, she realized that there was a small figure huddled in the shadows. The single candle places in the center of the room cast shadows off the slight frame of what appeared to be a young girl. As Anna approached the girl, she realized that the young girl was not in fact a young girl at all. She was actually a young woman, having appeared to have already gone through adolescence.

Taking a closer look Anna examined the young woman. She had fair hair; only a few shades away from being completely white. Her frame was slight, as if she had not received enough exercise and nutrition for an extended period of time. Perhaps the most pronounced characteristic of the woman were the open wounds. Some looked old, like they were originally received a while ago but never given the opportunity to heal, resulting in agitated, partially healed scabs. Others were new. There were long strips of mutilated flesh. Anna was almost absolutely certain that they were the result of a scourge style whip. She vaguely recalled learning of the Egyptian slaves being treated in such a way in a world history class she took years ago.

Upon further inspection of the young woman, Anna discovered that she had several large and severe bruise spanning up her legs and under the thin dress she was wearing. Although she didn't want to admit it, Anna was almost positive that she knew what the woman had been thorough. In her line of of work, as a police officer specializing in kidnappings, she had seen it all too often.

Suddenly, Anna snapped out of her internal ponders and sprang into action. She gently felt around the young woman's neck for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. As she pulled her fingers away from the woman's neck, she suddenly shifted. Time seems to stop as the young woman slowly, and painfully turned herself around to face Anna. Anna was faced with shockingly bright blue eyes. There was only one other person Anna knew who had the same color eyes, but it was impossible. That person was pronounced dead years ago. Her sister. But the more Anna examined the young woman, the more clear the resemblance became. The young woman was without a doubt Anna's twin sister.

With her lips quivering, Anna managed to address the woman, "Elsa?"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N I apologize for taking so long to update. Lately school has been extremely demanding, but I have the next week off. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often. I have many plans for this story so please continue reading. **

One Month Earlier

Anna was staring longingly at the picture on her desk. Encased in frame adorned in elegant silver snowflakes, the picture showed the happiest time of her life. As Anna stared into the radiant blue eyes of her twin sister's smiling image, she couldn't help herself from imagining where her sister was. It was June 27th: the fifteenth anniversary of her her disappearance. Although Elsa had been declared dead only three years after she went missing, Anna never gave up hope that she was still alive. It was for this reason that she focused on her studies from the tender age of seven and graduated early. Wanting to prevent the abduction of young girls, and discreetly conduct research surrounding her own sister's abduction, Anna joined the Police force. Her team specialized in locating young children that were abducted in the United States of America and later transported internationally. The cases ranged from a disgruntled parent trying to keep their kid from the other parent to international human trafficking rings.

Anna's coworkers had come to expect her distant behavior on the 27th of June. They never knew specifics, but were able to conclude that something tragic must have occurred on that day to make the ordinarily optimistic girl lose her spirit. She never indulged them with her secret, knowing that her research may be considered counterproductive and jeopardize her job.

The international abductions unit was unusually quiet. Usually they had many requests a day, but on that specific day they had none. Since there was nothing to do, the Captain sent everyone home early. Anna however, decided to take advantage of the empty room and conduct some independent research. She went through all the old witness statements for the hundredth time, trying to find some small detail that she may have missed. Several hours later she found that her efforts were futile.

The two witnesses both stated that they had seen a white van pull up behind a young girl with shockingly pale hair. Two or three large men of about six feet exited the van and grabbed her. Elsa had no chance, as she was only seven at the time. The van had no visible identifiers, and the men expertly committed the act. It looked professional from all aspects. Elsa's disappearance was similar to a few others within a close proximity. In prior research, Anna had discovered that Elsa was the first girl, but soon after she went missing, other girls with similar physical characteristics of her sister were also taken. With blond hair and blue eyes, Elsa was stunning, even as a child. With her grace and refinement, she could charm anyone into liking her. Anna had observed every motive that the abductors could possibly have, ranging from Neo-Nazis desiring to create a master Arian race, all the way to a a lunatic who lost their child at a young age and continually replaced them with another. Anna often vanquished the thoughts from her mind, as she could never bear to think of her sister in pain. In fact, she often imagined that Elsa was lying on a beach, having lost her memory, but still living a good life. Anything was better than her sister suffering, even if she forgot about Anna.

Resigned to the fact that there was no new information to be found that day on Elsa's disappearance, Anna headed home for the night. Her two bedroom loft in the middle of town offered her no comport, as she knew that it was always the sisters' dream to live in a big city. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, Anna hoped that she would l find Elsa and they could live in the apartment of their dreams together.

That night, Anna fell into a fitful sleep after recounting every small detail she could remember about her loving twin. She found that they were diminishing in both number and clarity, and resolved to find her sister, whether it be dead or alive.


End file.
